stupid passion
by FurgFurg
Summary: Nachdem Ginny immer wieder Rückschläge in ihrem Leben erfährt beginnt sie in Ägypten ein neues Leben als Muggelstudentin doch früher als geplant kommt sie wieder mit der Zauberwelt in Berührung
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny Weasley, 7. Jahr, Hogwarts

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Durch einen kleinen Sonnenstrahl der sich durch die Vorhänge stahl wurde sie geblendet. Ginny stöhnte genervt und drehte sich in die andere Richtung doch nun war es zu spät und sie war wach. Entnervt zog sie den Vorhang zur Seite und setzte sich hin. Der Schlafsaal war Sonnendurchflutet und sie schien die einigste zu sein die noch geschlafen hatte. Sie stöhnte leicht und fuhr sich dabei mit ihren Händen erst übers Gesicht und dann durch ihre langen rotbraunen Haare. Gelangweilt sah sie sich ihre Haarspitzen an und in Gedanken verfluchte sie schon wieder ihre Haare. Nachdem Ginny noch mal einen Blick durch das Fenster warf stand sie nun doch auf, schnappte sich ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank und machte sich fertig.

Fertig angezogen setzte sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett und musste augenblicklich wieder an Harry denken. Aber auch an ihren Bruder und an Hermine dachte sie wieder. Ginny wurde es richtig schwer ums Herz. Wie einfach war doch die Zeit als alle noch zur Schule gingen und jetzt war sie alleine. Ein Außenseiter, aber das würde Ginny nicht mal stören wenn sich die drei wenigstens mal melden würden doch nicht mal Harry, ihr Harry den sie irgendwie schon immer vergöttert hatte hat sich nicht gemeldet.

Die Tür ging auf und eine Mitschülerin kam hinein und beachtete Ginny im ersten Moment nicht einmal. Sie schien irgendwas zu suchen und schrie auch leicht auf vor Freude als sie es wohl fand. Einen Fotoapparat, nun strahlte sie Ginny an was ihr schon sehr merkwürdig vorkam. „Ginny du wirst nicht glauben wer hier ist, Harry Potter ist bei uns zu besuch!" Sagte ihre Mitschülerin und rannte auch schon wieder raus. Ginny blieb ihr Herz stehen. Harry, ihr Harry sollte hier sein und er hatte ihr nicht bescheit gesagt. Es sollte sicher eine Überraschung für sie werden.

Ginny sprang auf und rannte die Treppe Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Und wirklich, umgeben von einer großen Menge Gryffindors stand er. Ihr Harry, er hatte an sie gedacht. Ist extra wegen ihr wieder her gekommen und wollte es sicher wieder gut machen das er sich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Langsam ging sie die Treppe bis zum Ende hinunter und machte sich noch nebenbei ihre Haare etwas zurecht. Ginny hoffte das sie nicht zu verschlafen aussah.

Es war gar nicht so einfach sich durch die Massen zu schieben doch irgendwann schaffte sie es und stand vor ihm. Er sah klasse aus und für Ginny war er schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen und sie spürte ganz genau eine Verbindung. Sie passten einfach perfekt zusammen und für Ginny war es klar das Harry auch so dachte.

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Hallo Harry" Ginny wartete auf eine Reaktion doch es kam nichts. Er hatte sie einfach ignoriert. Nein nicht ignoriert sie hatte einfach zu leise gesprochen da konnte er sie sicher nicht verstehen. Wieder versuchte sie es und zog ihn dabei leicht an seinem Shirt. „Hey Harry" Nun drehte er sich um und strahlte sie sogar an. Für Ginny war das der schönste Moment ihres Lebens. „Ah Ginny" Er faste ihr kurz auf die Schulter. „Du ich hab nicht so viel Zeit, ich bin hier um meiner Verlobten die Schule zu zeigen."

Irgendwo konnte man etwas zerspringen hören…doch es war wohl keinem bewusst das es Ginnys Herz war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;o)

Ich wollte hier Ginnys Gefühle etwas erläutern und in welchem Bezug sie zu Harry steht hervorheben.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

….Er faste ihr kurz auf die Schulter. „Du ich hab nicht so viel Zeit, ich bin hier um meiner Verlobten die Schule zu zeigen."…..

Ginny Weasley, 7. Jahr, Hogwarts

Ginny fasste sich ans Herz. Sicher hatte sie sich bloß verhört oder Harry erlaubte sich sicher gerade einen Scherz mit ihr. Sie versuchte ihn anzulächeln doch so richtig wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. „Harry, ich glaub ich hab dich gerade nicht verstanden. Was machst du noch mal hier?" Nun sah Harry sie mitleidig an, ihm war es natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben das Ginny für ihn Gefühle hatte doch er hatte gehofft nachdem er sich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet hatte das sie es aufgeben würde. Er drehte sich um und ignorierte sie. Harry hoffte das ihr damit klar wäre das er nichts für sie empfand.

Erst wollte Ginny anfangen zu weinen doch ihr Stolz drückte die Tränen weg und abrupt drehte sie sich um und ging Richtung Ausgang.

Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum holte Ginny noch mal tief Luft und sie konnte es nun nicht mehr unterdrücken das ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief. Schnell wischte Ginny sie wieder weg, nie wieder würde sie mit Harry reden und lieben schon gar nicht. Sie versuchte es sich einzureden doch im Herzen wusste sie das es nicht so einfach war.

Um sich etwas abzulenken ging sie in die Bibliothek. Zum Glück war sie nicht zu überfüllt. Ginny stellte sich vor ein Regal und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Rücken der Bücher lang, so recht konnte sie sich für keins entscheiden. Als Ginny so gedankenverloren über die Bücherrücken strich und sie schon wieder an Harry denken musste erschrak sie sich richtig als plötzlich ein Zettel auf den Boden viel. Erst wollte sie sich gar nicht danach bücken doch ihre Neugier war stärker und so hob sie ihn auf.

Beim näheren Betrachten stellte sich der Zettel als eine Broschüre heraus. Ginny runzelte ihre Stirn und eine leichte Falte bildete sich dabei als sie las. In der Broschüre wurde Hexen angeboten verschiedene Muggel Universitäten zu besuchen. Über so was hatte Ginny sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht, sie wusste ja noch nicht mal wirklich was sie nach der Schule machen würde obwohl es nicht mehr lange bis zum Abschluss dauerte. Ausführlich las sie sich die Broschüre durch und staunte über die Studien. Weiter unten las sie das man ein halbes Jahr vor beginn eingewiesen wurde und darauf vorbeireitet wurde.

Ein leichtes Kribbeln begann sich in Ginnys Bauch auszubreiten. Hier hatte sie eine Zukunft in der Hand, vielleicht sogar weit weg von Harry. Wieder musste sie an ihn denken und fast kamen ihr wieder die Tränen hoch. Doch Ginny versuchte es zu verdrängen und drückte die Broschüre an sich. So schnell wie möglich wollte sie ihre Bewerbung per Eule verschicken vielleicht klappte es ja wirklich und dann war sie weg von allen die wohl nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollten.

Noch am gleichen Nachmittag ohne überhaupt schon was gegessen zu haben sah Ginny der Eule hinterher die ihre Bewerbung mit sich trug. Zufrieden seufzte sie auf. Das war das erste was sie je alleine entschieden hatte. Ihre Mutter würde sie umbringen aber sie würde nichts ändern können und sie würde noch hart arbeiten in der Schule damit sie vielleicht sogar ein Stipendium bekommen könnte. Wenn nicht würde Ginny einfach arbeiten gehen, es war ihr alles egal im Moment so glücklich war sie. Sogar Harry hätte sie beinahe vergessen, irgendwie war er immer noch ihr Harry egal was passierte oder wen er heiraten würde.

Kurz vor Weinachten und den Ferien war für Ginny die Welt mehr als in Ordnung. Sie hatte zwar noch immer keine Nachrichten von ihren alten Freunden und Harry war immer noch verlobt aber den ganzen Tag trug sie schon einen kleinen Umschlag mit sich rum den sie erst abends im Bett öffnen wollte. Ginny wusste das es der Brief war der entscheiden sollte ob sie auf eine Muggeluniversität ginge oder wie ihr Vater ihr letztens mitgeteilt hatte die neue Praktikantin bei ihm in der Abteilung werden würde. Was sie auf keinen Fall wollte.

Nachdem sie schnell ihr Abendessen gegessen hatte rannte sie schon fast in ihren Schlafsaal und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Die Leute die Ginny unterwegs schief angesehen hatten waren ihr völlig egal. Sie galt hier eh mittlerweile als leicht verrückt weil sie damals immer nur von Harry gesprochen hatte und bei seinem damaligen Besuch sie nicht beachtete hatte. Aus Ginnys Erzählungen dachte man immer sie seinen halb zusammen doch nun glaubte ihr keiner mehr.

Sie fischte den Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche der mittlerweile schon leicht mitgenommen und zerknittert aussah und riss ihn ohne weiter nachzudenken auf. Dabei riss sie leicht zu sehr am Umschlag so das der darin liegende Brief einen Riss bekam. „Mist, das gibt's doch nicht." Ginny Fluchte, nahm den Zettel raus und war erleichtert das er nicht in zwei Teile zerrissen war.

Überrascht las sie den Brief und ihre Augen schienen immer größer zu werden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danke für die lieben Reviews!

Werde auch versuchen bald das dritte Kapitel zu schreiben!


End file.
